Elricest Yaoi
by Shikamaru-Kagome
Summary: Well... Not much to say about it. The title says it all, really... Lots of X-rated things in here, so don't read if you don't like hentai-yaois... But please enjoy otherwise.


* Well, here is my Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric yaoi… Sorry if it scares you: especially since they _are_ brothers and this is _technically_ wrong. So, do not read further than this note if you do not like incest—and do not like hentai-yaoi either: 'cause it is what it is. . If you _do_ like that kind of stuff (_like me, obviously_) keep on readin', my friend… … … And enjoy. ;) *

As Ed sat on the couch of his two bedroom apartment that he shared with his little brother, Alphonse, he pointed a small remote at a TV and slowly flipped through the channels; obviously bored.

It was a Friday and Ed had absolutely NOTHING to do. He sighed as he thought of his younger brother sleeping in the bedroom that was next to his own and opposite the living room in which he occupied himself currently. He'd probably be so cute; words wouldn't be able to describe him. Ed smiled slightly at simply the thought.

Ed had become to be best friends with his little brother over their life together after their mom had died. This was to make it be over five years now that they had been living together alone. Of course, being brothers made being friends as easy as breathing, but Ed—growing maybe _too_ comfortable with his sibling—couldn't help but secretly feel a _love_ for his brother that was _obviously_ more than brotherly.

Sighing, Ed then turned the TV off and stood up in one fluent motion. He wanted his brother now… Needed him almost. In a way that seemed almost unnatural, though he couldn't shake the feeling. The door to Al's room squeaked quietly as Ed slowly opened it to reveal the absolutely adorable boy laying across the room on the small, light blue-sheeted bed.

A small smile appeared on Ed's face when his eyes rested on the boy's peaceful body in slumber. But they slowly wandered down to the bare back that was exposed from the blue sheets. Al normally slept with only his underwear on, Ed knew, so watching him sleep had Ed's dick awakening for the occasion. He couldn't seem to help it.

The sheets of the younger boy's small bed were at his waist as he slept on his chest. His breathing was slow and his dark-blonde hair was a mess as his face almost covered the pillow he laid his head on. Ed's cheeks brightened a flush of red as his thoughts raced to places they always had a mind to go to when Ed watched his brother sleep. Tonight, however, his thoughts seemed stronger… More defined than any other time. For some odd reason.

Then, suddenly, Ed felt a sort of twinge in his pants at that moment. Was he… About to cum just at the sight of his brother? His pulse quickened. This normally didn't happen. It only _normally_ happened at night just before he himself fell asleep; a time where he could relieve the pain by releasing the pleasure he felt for his brother in the heat of night when the darkness shadowed the utter astonishment that his own brother could do this to him.

He had never been this close to an orgasm by just the _sight_ of Al before. Ed's pants throbbed harder at the ever racing thoughts that seemed to come quicker now; matching his ever-racing pulse. At the moment, he felt something he never had before…

Ed wanted to touch Al. Kiss him everywhere. Lick and caress the younger male's body until there was nowhere left that he didn't know the exact taste of. Then, when his own little brother called out his name in need and great release, only then would he…

Ed swallowed hard. He now needed to be inside of his brother more than he had ever thought something was needed to be. The sudden wetness inside of his pants proved that to be true.

Ed's breath was in short, labored gasps of air when he made it to Al. Not even remembering how he had gotten over to his brother so fast. Ed's hands slowly—seeming to move on their own—slid softly down the sides of his brother's bare back; earning him a low sound that escaped Al in his slumber.

The sound made Ed's blood boil. It was like a caress over his pulsing dick that raced with his own heart. But it sure wasn't enough. He needed more…

He then, trying to be as gentle as his shaking body would allow him, slid the cool, light-blue sheets off the remainder of his brother's body; only to gasp at the sudden nakedness of his younger brother. He hadn't been expecting this. Usually, Al wore his black and red boxers around the house on weekends and especially on Friday nights. Despite his timid appearance, Alphonse was a very laid-back teenager.

Was it the sight of Al's body or the heat of his own that drew Ed's mouth down to the crevices of Al's back? He didn't know and didn't have the power to find out at the moment. He was going to have his brother… Sooner rather than later.

Al stirred slowly out of slumber into the state of dream-likeness that had his eyes glazed over and noises coming out of him that he had no idea he could even make; if he had been completely awake. His skin seemed to tingle and he could feel his muscles relax as if being thoroughly taken care of… _What is this?_ He thought. But his brain was too clouded in the dream to fully take in the involuntary question.

Ed's lips then found his brother's. He was past the point of caring whether or not he woke up. He just wanted the love of his brother in all that it could give him. It was not that he didn't care about his brother or his brother's feelings, he was just simply too crowded in the beat of his heart and the pulse of his dick to realize or understand what was going on or what to do besides what he did. All he seemed to feel in those moments with him were love… And lust.

The heat of the kiss made Ed's pants bulge more than before. As his younger brother kissed him back, his tongue unthinkingly slid deep into Al's mouth and wrapped around his little brother's pink organ like they were both waltzing. Ed pulled away with a gasp to stare down lovingly at his brother. He was so cute when he looked up at Ed with those glazed over eyes and labored breathing. It was almost unreal what was happening now.

Then, Ed quickly stripped his shirt and pants to be bare before his already bare brother. His chest quivered and his erection pulsed hotly with every breath he took. Was he becoming weak? And to his brother, none the less?

Al then, unthinkingly, grabbed the back of his older brother's neck and pulled him into another kiss, his own erection showing Ed that he was also very aroused. It made Ed smile and his heart flutter. It wasn't weakness… It was just simply love.

The two boys went at it then. It was evident in their movements that it was more than brotherly love that the two shared for one another. Ed knew, probably more than Al, that this was something that would defiantly change things in their house. But he didn't mind the consequences. It was worth it if he was able to finally get to make love with the man he had become to think of as more than just a little brother.

They continued to kiss as their dicks softly touched when their bodies lightly moved on top of one another. Suddenly, in one fluent motion, Ed came on Al's dick with a gasp. Separating the kiss, Ed looked down with red on his face as Al involuntarily moaned. Hearing this, Ed's blush went away as it was replaced with sudden desire. It was too much.

Ed then suddenly, without _any_ warning to Al at all, flipped his little brother over to place his dick at the entrance of Al's ass. It would be a tight fit, but, Ed thought, it would feel so good after only being able to satisfy himself for all this time.

Then, he entered Al in one swift motion; causing Al to gasp and call out softly as Ed moaned in pure delight. He then began to pump in and out of Al in a rhythmic pulse that followed the quick beating of his heat; matching Al's heart as he thrusted quicker and quicker in and out of Al.

Al and Ed moaned together with every pulse that Ed made into Al. Ed could feel himself become harder with ever thrust, almost ready to cum hard directly into Al.

Then, suddenly, Ed called out Al's name as the white fluid from his body sprayed directly into the beautiful ass of his little brother. He gasped when it was all out of his body and into Al's then sighed as the two collapsed on the bed and snuggled close to one another happily.

Ed could hardly believe what had just happened and smiled slightly with a blush lightly covering his cheeks. He was now more in love with his little brother than he had ever been before; and felt closer to him then he ever thought could happen. He closed his eyes and sighed again as he drew Al closer to him and smiled as he himself slowly fell asleep.

Al awoke naked next to his older brother; who was also butt naked. He was momentarily confused as he looked at Ed's arm around his waist and the covers on the floor and the sheets on the bed lightly damp. He looked around, very, very confused and frightened.

Then it all came back to him as he suddenly felt the light ache of his ass. What the fuck, he thought before he completely remembered. Then he gasped as his eyes became wide with surprise.

_"What the fuck did I just do?"_ he cried out, surprisingly not waking his brother that stirred lightly beside the young and surprised boy.

* Well, that's it. It was a one-shot, so of course it was pretty short. Please R&R :) I'll be waiting! Well, then... Be tuned in for more, then. See ya. *


End file.
